


Mysterious Dancer

by MissSpideyPool



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Junhui has big walls, M/M, Minghao just wants to help, Mingyu and Wonwoo are dating but not really dating, Self Harm, Stubborn Minghao, That'll Change Soon, Too many feels, Wonwoo and Junhui are complicated, basically dating without a title, dance the hurt away, detective Mingaho, good bro Wonwoo, high school shenanigans, just mentions, no graphic details, ridiculous teenagers, someone hug Junhui, stubborn Junhui, stubborn Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpideyPool/pseuds/MissSpideyPool
Summary: Wonwoo has a secret he keeps from his friends. They know he is keeping something but they don't know what and let it be. Minghao just happens to find out that secret but he's more confused than satisfied. Who is the random dancer Wonwoo keeps sneaking away to hang out with? Why is he kept a secret from them?





	Mysterious Dancer

Starting fresh at a new school is always hard. Starting fresh at a new school in a new country is even harder. This was the situation that Minghao had found himself in about three months ago. His mom’s company had decided to open up a branch in Korea to further its business. His mom was given the opportunity to move and be the CEO of this new branch. It wasn’t hard for her to decide. 

So she and Minghao had packed up all their things and moved to a brand new country. Their new house is nice and the neighborhood is quiet. It’s not been a terrible experience but he is still finding himself missing home. 

Sometimes he finds himself aching to hear some Mandarin in the sea of Korean he finds himself drowning in. All day that’s all he hears. It’s on the television, out in the streets, over the radio and at school. Days like that he’ll put his headphones in and listen to some music he has saved on his phone. 

His mother had noticed he is a lot more talkative when she’s home as well. Just wanting to converse in a language that is as easy as breathing for him. Not fumbling over pronunciations and second guessing if a word he uses is actually the word he means to use. When she had asked about it he had been honest and he is sure she felt really guilty for making him move and for being gone all the time if the face she made was any indication. As CEO of a new business in a new country she spends a lot of time at the office doing paperwork and trying to get her company noticed. 

He doesn’t mind that much though. Over the months he has made friends at school and his house has become the hang out place since it’s always just them. They tell him he is lucky but on the days where they have other things going on and don’t come over he doesn’t feel so lucky in the empty silence. 

The language barrier had been a struggle but he had had some time before the move to prepare and Minghao had always been a quick learner. So he hadn’t been totally oblivious when they moved. He knew the alphabet, the pronunciation and some basic conversational phrases. Actual communication had still been a lot harder than he had expected. 

The teachers and students at his school had been patient though and he was grateful. One of the counselors had even introduced him to a girl name Jieqiong. She had transferred the previous year and agreed to help him with his Korean. Thanks to her he feels a lot more confident in his Korean. They get along great but other than their study sessions and quick hi’s in the halls they don’t spend any time together. It doesn’t bother him and she’s never indicated that she minds either. 

His group of friends have been helpful as well even though they tease him a little. He doesn’t mind that either. They are never mean about it and they try to keep their teasing of him toned down which he appreciates. He has seen how ruthlessly they can tease each other and one day he thinks he’ll be able to handle it and toss it back just like them. But for now he’s happy with the light teasing he gets. 

Minghao wakes up to the shrill sound of his alarm blaring in his ears. Jumping up he turns it off, willing his heart to calm down. He had fallen asleep with his earbuds in again so the alarm from his phone had sounded directly into his ear drums. Touching the inside of his ears he makes sure they aren’t bleeding or anything crazy. 

Yawning he drags himself out of bed and goes about getting ready for school. He goes through his everyday routine, careful to not make too much noise and disturb his mom. She had come in late again with stacks of paperwork and a sticky note stuck to her cheek. He feels bad for her. 

Sitting at the island he chews lazily on some toast until he notices the time. He needs to go before Hansol comes looking for him and wakes up his mom. 

Hansol or ‘Vernon’ is his next door neighbor and school mate. He was the first friend Minghao had made after the move since the boy lived just next door. Minghao had just been out on his porch the day after to get away from the clutter and dust when the boy had just walked up and started a conversation. 

It had been an odd encounter due to its pure randomness and neither of them really knowing what the other was trying to say. Somehow despite this they had formed a friendship and Vernon is now his closest friend. 

They walk to school together every morning and if Minghao isn’t out of the house at the designated time he comes looking for him. 

Toast clutched between his teeth he hurriedly pulls his shoes on and grabs his backpack. 

He is just in time he notices as he opens the door. Hansol is standing there a surprised look on his face and a fist raised in the air as if ready to knock. His surprise melts away quickly and is replaced with his dopey smile. “Come on man we gotta go.” He says with a chuckle grabbing the strap of Minghao’s backpack and pulling him down out of the house. MInghao barely gets his front door locked. 

They make idle plans of hanging out at his house after school as they walk. When the building is within sight they can see the rest of their friends huddled together in the usual spot. Junghan notices them first and smiles, waving Minghao over to him. 

Separating from Hansol who goes to stand between Seungkwan and Wonwoo, Minghao goes over to the designated ‘mother’ of the group. The boy instantly starts fussing over his hair, styling it just so since Minghao just sort of combs it and goes on. It’s sort of their morning routine. 

Their group consist of Junghan the ‘mother’, his boyfriend Jisoo or Joshua, Seungcheol the ‘father’ of the group, Seungkwan the diva Boo, Hansol, Mingyu the giant, his not official but totally official to all of them boyfriend the emo Wonwoo, and himself. There is also the short devil Jihoon and his boyfriend Soonyoung but they never meet up with them in the morning. Mostly because Hoshi is almost impossible to get out of bed in the morning apparently. By the time Jihoon gets to his place, gets him out of bed and ready they are usually just barely making the warning bell. 

Honestly Minghao is a little surprised at how much difficulty even Jihoon has getting the other up. Jihoon is rather ruthless and everyone is a little intimidated by him. 

Hansol tells them about their plans to meet up at Minghao’s and everyone agrees except Wonwoo. Occasionally the boy will skip out of group activities right after school with little to no explanation. Trying to get any details out of Mingyu is just as useless. The tall puppy of a boy always gets this peculiar aura about him when his not boyfriend disappears though. 

A few of them, Seungkwan and Junghan, have joked about trailing after the boy to see what he is up to. However Jisoo and Seungcheol always talk them out of it, explaining that if Wonwoo wanted them to know he would tell them and that we should respect his privacy. 

Minghao would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious as well though. 

They all split up from there to go off to their respective class rooms. Minghao has first period English with Seungkwan so the hyperactive boy grabs onto him to drag him along. He spouts off about some new gossip going around that MInghao only half listens to if only to seem like he is listening at all.

His day goes on like usual. Lectures, texting in class, and assignments until finally getting a break for lunch. He’s on his way to meet his friends there when he see Wonwoo try to sneakily get around the corner without being seen. He looks like he is trying really hard not to bring any attention to himself as he disappears around the corner with a tray of food in his hands. 

This really gets Minghao’s attention. Wonwoo always sits with them during lunch. Where could he be going? For a second he hears Jisoo in his brain telling him to mind his own business but the temptation is so strong. 

Too strong apparently because before he knows it he is walking forward to follow. He is quiet and stays close to the wall as he creeps along. He can’t see his friend anywhere but he keeps going until he sees a lit up door at the end of the hallway. 

It’s now that Minghao realizes he’s never been to this part of the school before and he has no idea what’s down this hall. Still he presses forward until he can peak through the window. It’s a dance practice room. He had done a lot of dancing back home so he recognizes it immediately. 

Wonwoo is balancing the tray of food in one hand as he tries to get the top chair off the top of the stack. He finally gets in and places it against the wall then puts the tray on it. Then he turns his attention to something out of MIngaho’s view. 

Chancing it he peaks a little more to see a boy in the middle of the room dancing. His moves are so fluid and he seems to be pouring his heart and soul into his movements. Earbuds are in his ears that trail down behind him to a phone in his back pocket. He is completely in his own world right now and Minghao is honestly captivated. He can’t see the boy’s face since his back is to the door but Minghao is still sure he is not someone from their group. 

So how does Wonwoo know him? Why hasn’t he ever mentioned him before? Or brought him to join them for lunch? Suddenly he has a million questions but movement from the corner of his eye catches his attention. 

Apparently Wonwoo is done watching and is coming towards the door. Quickly MInghao ducks down. He doesn’t think he was seen but now he is panicking because he doesn’t want to get caught! There is a bathroom a few feet away so he bolts for it staying hunched over. He barely skids through the doorway and presses himself against the wall when he hears the door to the practice room open. Holding his breath he listens to the sound of his friend leaving. 

He waits another few moments making sure Wonwoo is long gone before emerging. Looking down the hall he finds it to be empty. Minghao contemplates on if he should just head to the cafeteria of chance another moment of watching the mystery boy dance. The dancer part of him in his soul wins so he creeps back up to the door. 

The boy is still dancing. Hitting every pop or lock with such passionate precision. For a moment Minghao is a little sad because he realizes in this moment that he misses dancing. He hasn’t even attempted since he came to korea. How had he let his passion just dwindle away? 

Mighao kind of really wishes he could hear what the boy is dancing to. His movements alone are amazing and almost haunting so he can only imagine how amazing it would be paired with the music. 

With a dramatic spin the boy falls to his knees. That must have been the finale MInghao thinks to himself. 

The boy doesn’t get up though. He just stays there on his knees, head hanging incredibly low as his shoulders move with his deep breathes. Even from this distance Minghao can tell the boy’s hands are shaking as he picks them up from his lap to press them against his face as his body begins to shudder. 

Instantly Minghao realizes that the boy is crying. He is stunned. Jerking away from the little window he leans against the wall, his heart hammering in his chest. He feels like he really shouldn’t be here. Like he has seen something intimate he shouldn’t. Guilt engulfs him along with concern. He doesn’t even know this kid but he has the urge to bust in and take him into his arms. 

He shakes the idea off however and figures it would be best if he just left. Whatever is weighing on this boys heart is none of his business and he might be very angry if he knew Mingaho had been watching. 

So without looking back Minghao quickly makes his way to the cafeteria. 

The table is full of his friends, Wonwoo as well who is quietly munching away. Not that that is anything out of the ordinary. Everyone descends upon him when he finally sits all asking where he had been. He lies and tells them he had to stay behind and ask his teacher a few things about an assignment. 

Throughout the lunch period Minghao can’t help but wonder about the boy. He listens and chimes in with his friends but his brain keeps going back to the practice room. Several times he catches himself sneaking glances at Wonwoo who doesn’t seem to notice. 

Who is that boy to Wonwoo? Why was he sneaking him food? He hadn’t even tried to get the boys attention either. He had just left the food there for him. Now that he thinks about it Wonwoo is usually the last one to reach the table every day. Is it because he is sneaking food of to the mystery boy? Is that where he goes after school some days as well? That would explain Mingyu’s strange aura as well. Is he jealous? 

Minghao is about to go crazy from wondering. 

“Do any of you know of any good places to practice dancing?” he blurts out. He keeps his face neutral but his brain is internally screaming at him why. Why had he just blurted that out? 

He had noticed the way Wonwoo tensed up and stopped mid bite at the question. Also the way Mingyu had looked panicked for a second as his eyes quickly flashed to Wonwoo. 

“I do!” Soonyoung practically screeches as he lunges over the table almost spilling Jihoon’s drink. Said boy quickly smacks him on the shoulder as he moves his drink out of the danger zone. “There’s this nice place a few blocks from me that I go to all the time. Do you dance?” he questions excitedly. 

Minghao nods but he is a little disappointed no one mentions the dance room here at the school. Does no one know it’s there like he hadn’t? 

He makes plans to go to the dance studio with Soonyoung within the next few days before they all gather up their trays and things to head back to class. 

He has a lot of trouble focusing the rest of the day. There are just too many questions buzzing around in his head and no matter how much he tries to tell himself it’s none of his business his brain can’t let it go. 

“Hao!” a familiar voice hisses snapping him out of his thoughts. Turning he meets Hansol’s curious gaze. They are in their last class for the day and he can’t wait to just be done for the day. “Dude are you ok?” his friend asks. 

Minghao gives him a quick nod. “Hey what do you think Wonwoo does after school when he bails on us?” he asks suddenly and it obviously surprises Hansol. He looks away thoughtful for a minute before turning to meet his gaze again. 

“Honestly I don’t know. He’s done it as long as I’ve known him which is sometime in our freshman year.” Hansol explains, propping his face in his hand. “He’s always been a little on the secretive side but whatever this is, is something he particularly won’t talk about.” He says with a sigh. “I tried asking once. Like really asking and not letting him just shrug it off. He just kind of completely shut down and ignored my entire existence for the rest of the day. So I don’t bring it up anymore.” 

Nodding Minghao takes a minute to process it all. Since freshman year huh? So this has been going on for at least two years. 

“Does he ever hang out with anyone besides us?” he asks, hoping Hansol won’t think too deeply into the question. As much as he wants to know about the boy and Wonwoo’s relationship he also doesn’t want to expose it either. 

The other just shakes his head though. “Not that I’ve heard of. I’ve never even seen him talk to anyone outside of our group unless it was absolutely necessary.” 

Nodding MInghao pretends to start listening to the lecture going on. Hansol lets him be for now. If Wonwoo has known this kid for that long why doesn’t anyone know about him? Why whatever that is going on between them such a secret? 

He’s going to give himself a migraine. 

Five minutes before the dismissal bells rings MIngaho has made up his mind that he is going to rush over and see if the boy or Wonwoo show up at the room again. He just has to know if that is where Wonwoo is always sneaking off to or not. If it’s not well Minghao will just accept that and let it be. But he just has to know if he is going to meet up with the strange dancer. 

When the bell rings he tells Hansol he forgot one of his assignments in his gym locker and that he’ll meet him outside with the others in a few minutes. Before Hansol has a chance to say anything Minghao is sprinting out of the room and to the other side of the school. 

He prays none of his friends try to stop him as he ducks and weaves around students. He especially hopes Wonwoo and dancing boy don’t spot him darting down the forgotten hallway. Luckily he hadn’t seen Wonwoo and as far as he knew he hadn’t seen anyone come down the hall. He hurries down to the bathroom where he had hid before and waits, hoping neither of them need to use the bathroom. 

Silently he waits, pressed against the cold tile wall for what could only be about two minutes but had felt like forever before he finally hears footsteps approaching. Holding his breath he concentrates on the sound until he had determined they had passed the bathroom. 

He is just about to peek his head out to try to catch a glimpse of the persons back when he hears a second pair of footsteps approaching. Heart jumping into his throat he jerks himself back around the corner and waits. Soon enough they go past as well and then he hears a door being opened and then closed. 

Body humming with anxious energy he creeps around the corner and quickly looks down both directions of the hall. Its empty now and the practice room is lit up with light now. Crouching low like before he tiptoes over to the door and peers through the little window. 

The boy from before is back. He’s in the middle of the room again, headphones in and stretching to get warmed up. Wonwoo is there as well. Sitting on the floor against the wall with his own headphones in and a book in his hands. Minghao can’t help but feel even more confused now. 

Is Wonwoo just here to keep him company? Why? What is up with these two? 

Sighing he steps away and shakes his head. Turning he leaves to go meet up with his friends who are probably wondering where the hell he is. 


End file.
